


The Winchesters (Slash, Summers) Family.

by Mr_Winters



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Birthdays, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Dean, Happy Ending, Happy Family, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Presents, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Winters/pseuds/Mr_Winters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy Summers and Dean Winchesters have been together for years and they have fallen in love right from the beginning and now their adventure has just begun.</p><p>(A series of small fics in their lives)</p><p>Very Fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchesters (Slash, Summers) Family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be fluff.
> 
> Dean and Buffy together with a family.
> 
> happy fluff.

"Dean, hurry up or we're going to be late. And then you will have to deal with the rage of the Will". Buffy warned with good nature as she stood at front door of their apartment.

"It's this stupid tie, I hate ties. Why do I have to wear a tie?". Dean groaned, his distaste like a child which made Buffy Smile.

"Well, they frown upon people wearing potatoes sacks to christenings-- I don't know why, but thems the rules". Buffy joked with another smile that grew when she heard Dean curse under his breath.

"C'mon, baby, I don't want to be late. I'm the god mother and I need to show that I can be responsible".

"You're always frickin' responsible. One of the reasons, I dislike you". She knew he was joking and she agreed with him. Buffy couldn't help but feel anxious, she hated being late and it didn't help that she could break almost anything with her bare hands and right now she was fully aware of them twitching.

She brushed them against her white lily dress that clung to her figure and ended under her knees, her hair fell over her shoulders, blending against her the colour of her dress but with hints of gold and amber. Light coloured make up on her face, she wore her classic silver cross necklace. Her high heels tapped against the wooden floor which made a sharp noise that even Dean could hear.

"Not helping". He sing song.

"Oh my god, Dean, you cant seriously be taking this much time over a tie". She snapped, annoyed. Her hands now resting on her slim waist. She heard shoes hitting the floor and felt relief when she saw him walking out of the bedroom and her heart was stuck in her throat. He was beautiful, the grey suit clung to his muscles and made him look like a friggin' male model. His dark hair was pushed back, revealing the strong features in his face and those dazzling eyes.

She couldn't even breathe without it sending thrills through her. 

His eyes were indulging on her, he couldn't help but stare at this beautiful strong woman. The dress clung to her perfectly and he feared that he would have to keep her away from the men at the christening. Her hair soft and straight, her eyes light, honest and earnest. He couldn't believe that she was his as he was hers.

Buffy's eyes landed on the tie expert precision, all the years of throwing stakes, you needed to have perfect aim.

"That's fine. Let's go, We've got to be there in five minutes. You drive like a crazy person, c'mon". She started, restless as she grabbed her purse and headed to the door once again, only to stop when she doesn't hear him move-- she turned to face him, annoyed and it showed in her eyes.

"Dean Winchester, Move your ass, now". She warned but he simply looked at her and the sight she saw pierced her heart-- he looked vulnerable and scared. She placed her purse on the side table and walked up to him with like a soldier.

"What's wrong, Dean?". She asked, worried yet fierce, ready to slay a dragon if she had to.

Her hands, soft and delicate, landed on his soft shaven cheeks, her nails painted a soft gold and her fingers long and slim. Dean moved into the touch but his eyes never once left Buffy's eyes.

"How long have we known each other?". He asked, his voice weak yet he got his point across and Buffy frowned for a moment but decided to answer his bizarre question.

"Four year, nearly five".

He wetted his dry lips as his hands moved to her waist.

"How long have we been together?".

She smiled softly. " Four years, nearly five". 

Deans heart thrummed at the sight of that special smile.

"I wan to spend the rest of my years with you Buffy. I want you as my wife, the mother of my children and I want you as my best friend". He cleared his throat as his voice caught and his eyes burned slightly.

Buffy watched him, carefully. Her heart beat fastened and ached with equal measure.

Dean isn't overtly emotional, not like this, and it scared her.

"I want that too, I do. You know I love you, Dean. But, why are you saying this now?".

He felt relief course through him as she said those words.

"Good". He smiled shakily as he moved his hand from her waist and into his pocket, he felt equal measure of excitement and dread as his fingers enclosed around the square box.

He pulled it out gently and carefully got onto one knee. Buffy stared at him wide eyed, her mouth open like a fish but frozen as he brought the velvet red box up to view, he opened the lid with his eyes stuck on hers.

Lying in a small black cushion was a silver ring with a medium sized white diamond that glittered in the sun light.

"Because, I want you to marry me and do all of those things with me, Buffy." His voice shook as he continued to stare at her, his eyes wet with unshed tears. " Buffy Summers, you are the strongest woman I have ever known and yet the gentlest soul resides within you-- You accepted me for the man I am and not the monster I have been. I promise you I will protect you with every breath I have, I love you unconditional and I will always make the dinner because, babe, you cant cook". He couldn't help but chuckle softly. Even Buffy broke out of her revere and chuckled as her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Will you be my wife?".

Buffy looked down at this man. The man who helped her look after her sister, who helped on patrols, who became apart of the Scooby gang-- She fell for him as soon as he laid those ember eyes on her.

"It's about time, Winchester". She nudged him softly which made Dean sigh with relief. He took the ring from the box and placed in on her left wedding finger. It lodged itself perfectly against her finger and it sent a thrill through them both.

Everything is going to change now.


End file.
